


The Great Escape

by klonoafan5



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is a great dad, Fluff, Gen, Heartwarming, even though he's now the same height as his daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Henry plans his next destination.





	The Great Escape

Outside the studio in the middle of the night, a small figure came out. Making sure he couldn't be spotted, he looked around the town.

No one was in sight. Everything was clear.

"Whew...I'm surprised no one saw me come out." Henry smirked, the childlike whimsy he never lost was in full throttle. "That was a piece of cake!"

He brushed himself off as he walked across the sidewalk. But now, he had to focus on getting to his destination.

He breathed before blowing a whistle, causing a taxi to come up out of nowhere. The demon went inside. Luckily, the driver didn't look back to see him sitting in the backseat.

He then took out some money and gave it to him. "And where are you heading to, bud?"

He sat there, before looking out of the window to see the bright moon shining down him.

" _Home_."

 

At a house far away but still close to the city, a young woman was bringing her daughter to bed. The young brunette looked up at her with hope in her eyes.

"Mom, is Dad ever going back?"

"I'm sure someday he will. But right now, he's busy with work."

"Oh, okay. But I hope he sees the picture I'd made!" She looked at the picture on top of the drawer next to the bed. It was a beautifully drawn picture of the three of them, all smiling together.

She deeply smiled at her as she brushed her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure he will." She then turn off the lights and walked to the door.

"Good night, sweetie."

After she closed the door, Lily closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, the window slowly creaked as Henry snuck in. He closed it behind him before looking around at the room with a overwhelming sense of nostalgia.

"Jesse hasn't changed a thing."

The demon then stopped to see the paper on the drawer and picked it up. Once he saw the picture, he froze, completely speechless.

The young girl suddenly awoke to the sound of something dripping along with silent sobs.

She then lifted herself up and gasped in awe to see the cartoon demon, alive and in her house. Bendy froze once she saw him.

"Bendy? Is that you?" The demon stopped before a gentle smile grew on his face. "Yeah. It's me, Bendy the dancing demon, at your service!"

Lily smiled before she saw the black ink in his eyes. "Were you crying? Are you okay, Bendy?"

"Oh, y-yeah. Never been better." He wiped them away before placing the picture back. "That's...a nice picture you got there. Are these guys your folks?"

"Yep, the one on the left is Jesse, that's my mom. The one on the right is Henry, that's my dad. But I know you probably call him your dad too, since he made you. And the one in the middle is me!"

His smile faded once he saw the sad look on her face. His fatherly instincts immediately kicked in as he hopped onto the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just....I haven't seen Dad in a long time. My mom always said that he's busy and will come back, but....I'm not sure if he likes me anymore."

That statement shattered his heart into pieces. "Oh no, I'm know that Henry still likes you. He loves you every mornin', noon, and night!"

"Really?"

"Well, between you and me, when he gets drunk, he talks about you all the time!"

"Really?" She said it again with a sparkle in her eyes. Bendy hopped out of bed.

"Yeah. I can even hear him now." He then put on a drunken face. _"Yep, that's my gurl. One time *hic* I gave her a little dress, but she didn't want to wear it. I was all confused and asked why. Then she said 'because I'll look like a circus act'."_

She giggled and clapped, causing him to bow. "Thanks. Thanks. You've a great audience."

"Y'know Bendy, you acted just like him. I just wish he was here now."

Bendy gave her a devoted smile. "Who said he was gone?" Lily sat there, her eyes widened before she gave him a big hug. "I knew it! I knew it!"

The two of them laughed until the lights came on, revealing Jessie.

Bendy chuckled nervously. "H-Hiya, honey, I'm-"

The demon paused when he got another hug too.

"I knew you would come back. I never gave up hope."

A gentle smile grew on his face as he hugged them both.

  
"I never did either." 


End file.
